The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a radiation radiography apparatus (a radiation CR (Computed Radiography) apparatus), and specifically to an X-ray radiography apparatus capable of moving an X-ray tube.
Upon diagnosis of a subject, an X-ray penetrated image of the subject is photographed or imaged depending on the state of a disease or injury of the subject while the subject remains standing. Alternatively, its X-ray penetrated image is photographed while the subject lies down on a table. Therefore, there is provided an X-ray radiography apparatus wherein in order to enable the radiography of the subject while the stand remains standing, a stand is provided with an X-ray detector and a table is provided with an X-ray detector. Even in the case of the X-ray detector of the stand and the X-ray detector of the table, an X-ray generator needs to apply an X-ray beam even to any region of the subject.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional X-ray radiography apparatus 200. The X-ray radiography apparatus 200 is equipped with a table 231 provided with an X-ray detector 234-1, and a stand 232 provided with an X-ray detector 234-2. An X-ray generator 210 including X-ray tube is placed on a movable guide support post 241. The guide support post 241 is movable on rails disposed along the side surface of the table 231. Thus, the X-ray generator 210 can apply an X-ray beam even to any region of a subject lying down on the table 231. The stand 232 is disposed in the neighborhood of the table 231. The X-ray generator 210 can apply an X-ray beam even to the X-ray detector 234-1 of the stand 232.
However, the X-ray generator 210 supported by the guide support post 241 can only photograph a region at a height of about 550 mm or more even when it is moved to the lowest position. When, for example, regions located below the knees of the subject are photographed or imaged in a state in which the subject is standing, it can photograph the same only when the subject lies down on the table 231. Under such circumstances, there are cases in which it takes time to conduct a diagnosis and the subject suffers pain.
Therefore, it is desirable is to provide an X-ray radiography apparatus constructed so as to be capable of moving an X-ray generator to as low a position as possible.